Rich Youth
by ionlyfandomfree
Summary: When Kankri Vantas moved back to his hometown to attend community college like he had promised his friends as children, he expected everything to be the same. He hadn't expected so much ti have changed, he hadn't expected friends to now hate each other or to drift apart, and against his better mind, he hadn't expected Latula Pyrope to have a boyfriend.


HOOO BOY  
I THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH THIS FANDOM BUT I GUESS NOT  
For some reason I got dragged back into hell. So now I'm writing angst. Don't expect this fic to be good? As I am sick and I never write good first chapters, but if I update again and I don't hate this, I won't orphan or delete it.

Things to expect:

Pining! Kankri

Über feminist Porrim

Super long descriptions of Latula because I love her

Sexual implications

Assole! Mituna

Asshole! Cronus which is canon, oops

Anyway enjoy!

I'mgonnagetsomuchhateforthis

* * *

As kids they promised themselves they would at least go to the same community college before going off to other ones. Latula, Kankri, and Porrim couldn't be anymore than the small, tender age of eight when they made that pact and hadn't anticipated anything could change in the next ten years.

No one could have predicted that the Vantas family would move and lose contact with everyone just a year later, or the major accident that caused Latula's loss of smell and her little sister's blindness the next. Latula and Porrim made new friends but even they slowly drifted apart so that by senior year, they hadn't talked once.

But by some string of luck, a weird twist of fate, the two of them, as well as many others from their high school, attended the community college still.

That's where Kankri came in.

The second he turned 18 and graduated, he kept his promise and moved back to his home town. He wasn't exactly made of money, but his academic achievements managed to lead him to get a full scholarship and a quick talk with Porrim gave him a place to stay. Kankri couldn't remember the last time he stayed in the guest room of the Maryam house.

Porrim had changed, not that he had expected her not to, but it was still shocking. Her hair was longer, she wore a lot of jackets- "My mom would kill me if she saw all of my tattoos," she explained, though when she finally took it off, he noticed a faint red bruise on her collarbone- and was much, much taller than he was. Her room was still filled with her favorite female icons, used protest signs, and clothing designs made by her sister.

He felt like he hasn't changed much, still the pale skinned, freckled loud mouth he was even as a child.

As much as he hated to admit to himself, he really missed Latula. As a kid, he thought she was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever laid eyes on, despite how messy and tomboyish she was. He found that he also still felt that way, but Porrim hadn't mentioned her, so he wasn't sure how to bring her up.

Even as they walked to the campus, she hadn't even mentioned her while filling him in with what he missed.

"Ampora isn't actually a nerd anymore!" "Meenah's same old Meenah, except she's dating Aranea like we all thought she would," "Meulin has hearing aids now, but she can read lips so it's fine," Among other things. She mentioned a few new names he hadn't recognized, like Kurloz and Mituna, but he didn't ask. He'd probably meet them sooner or later.

Sooner than he thought actually.

Porrim sat down on one of the benches, explaining the different buildings before a semi large crowd of people walked by. There wasn't that many, maybe seven or eight people, but he'd recognise the girl they were following anywhere.

"Oh yeah," Porrim piped up. "Almost forgot about her," Vaguely gesturing to the crowd, she sighed. "Pyrope lost her smell back in 6th grade," She said without much emotion but Kankri had barely heard her. He could only hear the thudding of his chest in his ears.

If he thought Latula was beautiful before she was practically a goddess now. She'd dyed her black hair to a dark red burgundy shade that cascaded over her shoulders. She still had the same, light caramel skin, the same laugh. She'd gotten her bellybutton pierced, it was visible thanks to her off white crop top of some band. Her leggings were tucked into a pair a red boots and as quickly as he turned away, she noticed him.

"Oh my God," he could practically hear the smile on her black colored lips. The click of her heels got faster as she walked over to them. "Vantas?"

Kankri looked up and prayed to every deity he could think of that his pale cheeks weren't flushed.

"Oh my God! It's been forever!" She leaned down to hug him and Kankri awkwardly hugged back. He glanced at Porrim who seemed uninterested.

"It's nice to see you, Latula," She was beaming, maybe she missed him more than he thought.

"When did you get back in town? I mi-"

"Tula," A new voice called from the group and she stood up straight, turning back to them.

"Oh! Mituna, come here, I want you to meet someone." The young man that stepped away from the group, dirty blond bangs sweeping over his face and ending right above the start of his nose. Latula turned back to Kankri and held Mituna's hand once he was close enough. He smelled like a mixture of pot and energy drinks, but then he remember Latula couldn't smell anything.

"Tuna, this is Kankri, he's a close friend of mine," Mituna vaguely nodded in his direction and Kankri tried not to fidget. He didn't like not being able to see someone's eyes. "Kankri, this is Mituna," He swore he heard Porrim mumble, 'wait for it,'. "He's my boyfriend,"

Those words felt like a punch to the stomach. Boyfriend. Of course she had a boyfriend. He was stupid to think otherwise. She was gorgeous and kind and way out of his league to begin with. Despite having a crush on her for as long as he could remember, did he expect to waltz back into her life and it to have not changed? While he was gone she'd met the young man next to that she was currently looking at with nearly hearts in her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," he managed and Porrim took his hand.

"I'll show you to your first class, come on," she stood up, and Latula waved.

"We totally have to catch up Vantas, okay? My number is still the same, call me!" She was cut off by a kiss from Mituna which made Kankri's hand only tighten around Porrim's.

When they were a safe enough distance away, Porrim only sighed.

"Don't take it personally, but she probably won't catch up with you," Kankri furrowed his brows at her. "What? It's true, her boyfriend is basically her life now and has been since junior year." she hugged, leaning against the wall. Porrim's lips pursed and he noticed the actual hurt swimming in her eyes.

"I assume that's why you two aren't friends anymore?" He asked, receiving a simple nod.

"Latula doesn't realize he isn't good for her. She's lovestruck and naïve, but she'll learn," Porrim muttered, idly examining her nails.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Latula's always been popular, she just attracts people and this time she attracted the wrong crowd. And people like to ruin things and how to you ruin a seemingly perfect relationship?" Porrim asked.

"Porrim, I don't see what you're getting at-"

"Cheating. You make one of them cheat."

Kankri was certain he felt his heart drop in his chest.

"Latula's naturally a people person and people get jealous easily. And, no offense, but boys are easily tempted."

"Mituna's cheating on her?" Kankri asked, the phrase making his mouth taste bitter.

"And she has no idea." That entire scenario swirled in his brain. How could someone cheat on someone like Latula? It seemed incomprehensible to him. Latula Pyrope was being cheated on. The gorgeous, energetic Mexican girl he'd assured himself he only had a childhood crush on.

"I have class," Porrim sighed, dropping her phone in her bag. "If you don't have an afternoon class, come eat lunch with me?" He nodded and she gave him a quick hug goodbye. His class didn't start for another half hour but he still decided to be early, since he had nothing better to do. Plus he really needed to digest all of the information thrown at him in the last 20 minutes.

For some odd reason, he thought things would be the same as when they were kids, but he couldn't have been more wrong.


End file.
